User blog:Orion30/Orion30's Rework and Tweak Ideas
(Well, seeing as this is just a waste of space, feel free to delete it.) Hello, LoL wiki community! My name is Orion30 and here are some rework ideas I’ve thought of for some champs who are in rather awkward spaces right now, either bringing nothing that someone else couldn’t do better or being really situational (Not entirely a bad thing, but every champ should have a decent amount of time to shine) For a little background about me since this is my first blog post, I joined the league around Syndra’s release and am a top/jungle tank main. My least played roles are ADC and Assassins, and I took a shot at reworking a few of them, so if you main that role, your input would be greatly appreciated. Overall, thanks for reading and tell me what you think. I’m really just looking for feedback on this stuff so I can understand what makes or breaks a champion. I don’t expect you to even really like these: if anything, I expect you’ll shoot them down, but I just felt like sharing! *Notes: None of these numbers are final, naturally. I may post some more ideas but I think I'll mostly just reply to comments. Also, this is a fairly long post, so don't feel obliged to read it in depth. Gangplank: What’s the issue with Gangplank?: As I understand, GP’s a very random champion. His old ultimate did random damage and he relies heavily on getting Q crits in lane to win. Not to mention he feels fairly clunky with long cast animations. What I tried to do: I wanted GP to feel more like a ruthless pirate king rather than a more noble captain who motivates his crew and prevents scurvy. Overall, I changed his role from being a hyper-carry to being more an anti carry, designed to shut down anyone who’s ahead while putting himself ahead in the process. I know GP isn’t in the worst place and most people expect Riot will keep his Q and W and change E, but I felt like there were some cool mechanics/jokes that could be shown with him. Passive: Swiggity Swooty(You know the rest): Gangplank gains increased movement speed when moving towards enemies who have accumulated more total gold than he has within a certain range. He also gains extra gold for kills or assists against these targets. I realize this passive seems like it would fit better for MF, Sivir, or Jax who are bounty hunters/mercenaries (even though none of them have ANY ability that interacts with gold, even though half of Sivir’s quotes are about it. What’s up with that?) But I thought it also fit a pirate king who always has to have the most booty. Q: Parrrley: Gangplank fires a bullet in a straight line, dealing damage (Around Jinx Zap! speed I think. Probably put a slight delay on it as well, to prevent if from being too reliable. I realize this is kind of hypocritical since I said one of his issues was long cast animations). The bullet will ignite any alcohol on the target, increasing the amount of damage the DoT effect deal depending on the number of stacks on the target and revealing them. This is sort of the “Anti-Akali” skill I chose to give GP. The reason why I chose to make it amplify DoT from E rather than a “consume stacks for damage” ability is because GP is supposed to chase down fed opponents, regardless of how well he does. So, by giving him a powerful DoT, he can kill people from the grave. W: Boarding Hook: Gangplank winds up and throws a boarding hook. If it hits an enemy, Gangplank tethers himself to the target for X seconds and dealing damage on impact. This turns into a toggle ability. Toggle 1: Gangplank’s movement speed towards that target is drastically increased and their attack speed is slowed. Toggle 2: Gangplank begins to pull on the hook by activating the ability, rooting himself in place but slowly pulling and slowing them (Target can still struggle and try to run/dash to break the tether, but they are slowed. For SMITE players, think Poseidon/Cabrakan) The strength of the pull is increased by the number of allies nearby at the time the ability was changed to toggle 2. (Basically Point-Blank, probably somewhere around 200 or less range. It’s supposed to feel like your whole team is pulling this person in for the kill.) Fairly odd skill, I know, so looking for feedback on how to refine this. E: Bilgewater Grog: ''' Passive: Gangplank coats his blade with Bilgewater Grog, causing his basic attacks to slow and deal magic damage over time based off his AD (Stacks 4 times) Active: Gangplank splashes the area around himself with Grog, cleansing himself of CC abilities and briefly stunning nearby enemies and dealing minor damage. Applies a stack of Grog-Soaked blade to all targets hit. Can be used during W’s channel. '''R: Cannon Barrage: Unchanged? Not really sure what to do about this. Its his signature, but I couldn’t think of how it would synergize that well. Taric What’s wrong with Taric?: Taric is similar to old Sona. He’s powerful, but fairly passive. His ultimate has huge buffs for his team, but it’s not really noticeable. Besides his stun and heal, what Taric does is fairly easy to overlook, as there are many supports how lock targets down better or heal better than he does. What I tried to do: Not only fit the gem knight theme a little better, but make Taric feel like he has a more active role in the fight. Passive: Gem Armor: If Taric is hit by an ability that deals damage less than 5% of his maximum health, he shrugs off the blow, gaining increased health regeneration and causing his next basic attack to deal bonus damage equal to 50% of the original ability. Basically reverse Poppy passive with just little bit more added to it. Q: Crystalline Flare: Taric fires a beam of light (Think Lucian’s Piercing Light) from his shield, blinding all targets hit. Grants a shield at the end of the duration to nearby allies equal to X% of the damage stopped from the blind (Like Jax’s counterstrike: More AA’s missed, more shielding for your team) The blind duration on this will be very short since it hits multiple enemies. Probably 1 second at most at max rank because having a blind in bot lane can be very powerful. W: Diamond Barrier: Taric creates a barrier of diamonds around a target ally, increasing their armor and MR while decreasing his own. The barrier detonates after a few seconds or when Taric reactivates the ability. Here’s a small power tradeoff: You make yourself more vulnerable while making your ally stronger. This is the window of time that enemies would look for to kill Taric so he can’t blind them anymore. E: Crystallize? (Dang it Anivia!): Taric creates a large crystal grow from the ground over time. Allies nearby the pillar gain increased health and mana regeneration, the rate increases as it grows. The gem can be destroyed by enemy spells/AA’s. Can have up to 3 at a time. Lasts X seconds/minutes (IDK, 7 minutes, reaching max size at 3? Need some help on this) Small regeneration stations set up for Taric and his allies to use. More useful for his ultimate. R: Radiant Gem Storm: All the Gems created by his E begin to shatter into storms of gem shards, decreasing the armor of enemies nearby. The damage and duration increases depending on how long that crystal has lasted. I don’t know about you guys, but I think this would be AWESOME to see at a Dragon/Baron fight: Taric’s already set up two fully grown crystals around it and as your team converges to stop the enemy team from taking dragon then WHOOSH, GEMS EVERYWHERE. If you’re having trouble visualizing this, think of a pencil sharpener: Longer the pencil, the more wood shreddings can fly off of it while it’s sharpening) Skarner: What’s wrong with Skarner?: There’s quite the debate going on on his champion page on the wiki. His rework makes him more viable in the current meta, but at what cost? He’s not as good at clearing the jungle and his passive is pretty much just Braum’s (This personally ticked me off when I saw it.) What’s more is that his popularity didn’t really rise much since they made him pretty much all about the ult in the late game. What I tried to do: ThePurpleKnightmare explained it quite well I think: His old passive meant that more AS=Lower Cooldown=More tankiness=More sustained damage/dueling power. This is of some tweaking rather than a full rework like the others. Passive: Energize: Basic attacks decrease the cooldowns of Skarner’s abilities by 0.5 seconds Brought the old passive back for a reason: Just keep reading! Q: Crystal Slash: Increase in damage, getting rid of the MS increase Pretty much the same. W and E are more interesting W: Crystalline Exoskeleton: Passive: Skarner takes 5% reduced damage from enemies hit by Fracture Active: Skarner shields himself for 6 seconds and increases his movement speed by 10%. If he activates this nearby an enemy marked by Fracture, he doubles the movement speed boost. Fairly similar, but adding some interaction with Fracture. Intentionally small MS increase because of this interaction. E: Fracture: ''' Passive: Skarner’s damaging abilities apply Crystallizing Venom. At 3 stacks, his next basic attack deals bonus damage, consuming the stacks and stealing 10% of the targets movement speed. Stacks 3 times. X second cooldown before more stacks can be applied. Active: Skarner fires a projectile in a line. Enemies hit by Fracture create an aura that increases Skarner’s movement speed when he’s near them. This is supposed to be reminiscent of the old permaslow Skarner, but it’s less about slowing the target as much as making Skarner super fast. '''R: Impale: Same as live. Category:Custom champions